


A Mid-Winter's Nap

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Logan have their own ways of celebrating Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mid-Winter's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

Remy Lebeau glared at an innocent display case in the jewelry store he was browsing, his fingers itching to charge and throw a card at it. His black on red eyes glared behind the sunglasses he wore to keep the other patrons and store employees from realizing he was a mutant, and he cursed under his breath in frustration. Who knew that buying a gift could be so difficult?

He’d never found it so when he was looking for something to give Rogue, but Wolverine, ah, that was another story. The tall mutant smiled faintly as he contemplated the abrasive, quick-tempered, mostly feral mutant who shared his bed now. Just as Logan was a diamond in the rough—very rough, Remy admitted in the privacy of his own mind—the gift he chose for Wolverine had to be equally special. Unfortunately he had no idea what that should be. Sighing, he turned to leave and rejoin his lover, who was probably already waiting for him, when something caught his eye.

Moving closer to the glittering display, Remy stared down at what appeared to be a gold dog tag on a heavy serpentine chain of the same metal. The question was, would Logan wear one if he got them a matched set?

In the main mall thoroughfare, not too far from the food court the X-man known only as Logan fought the urge to snarl and take a swipe at the security guard who had taken to loitering near where Logan was minding his own business and waiting for his lover to show. _What’s the matter, afraid of me, bub?_ he thought with vicious amusement. _You should be. I could turn this place into a fuckin’ tomb before the cops could even get here, and even then it’ll take more than a bullet or ten to stop me._

Logan hated shopping with a passion akin to his hatred for Sabertooth. Considering that particular dislike ended up in a death match pretty near every time they crossed paths, that was saying something. And yet here he was, in the middle of one of the busiest malls in Salem Center during the height of the pre-Christmas rush all because Gumbo had batted his pretty little red eyes at him.

Of course, the little shit had also sprung the shopping trip on him after an hour or so of mind-blowing sex that had left Logan as mellow and relaxed as a pussy cat. That boy had played him like a freakin’ harp.

~*~

Hrmm, gonna have to get my pound of flesh for it, Logan mused silently, a truly evil grin spreading across his features, which in turn made the security guard clutch his gun reflexively and go all twitchy.

Growling under his breath, Logan cursed his luck or lack thereof. _Cajun, you’d better get that sweet ass of yours back here pronto, or I’ll be hunting it down and hauling it back to the mansion in order to give you a ‘hands on’ lesson in punctuality!_

Approaching through the food court, Remy rolled his eyes when he noticed Logan’s irritation and the rent-a-cop’s nervousness as he focused his empathy very narrowly on them, avoiding being overwhelmed by the hundreds if not thousands of minds filling the shopping center. _Can’t leave him alone for a minute without trouble._

He glanced down to make sure that the jeweler shop bag was hidden in one of his many pockets, the matching tags with the engraved intertwined R and L safely tucked away for Christmas morning. Assured that the gift would remain a surprise, he moved toward his restless lover and the security guard, radiating harmlessness and innocence until the man moved on.

He shook his head at Logan. "Can’t you behave fo’ even a few minutes while Remy does his shoppin’, _cher_?"

"The rent-a-dweeb was makin’ me twitchy; is it my fault he’s a moron?" Logan growled, glaring after the trigger-happy security guard. "Let’s get the hell out of here and head home. I’m getting antsy."

"You really need to work on yo’ people skills," Remy laughed, pushing his sunglasses down so his black on red eyes sparkled at Logan over the top of them. The tall, wiry thief slid an arm through the shorter Canadian’s, moving close enough that their legs brushed together as they walked. "Remy don’t wanna have to bail you out."

Logan grumbled under his breath and then stopped, wrapping a large hand around the base of his lover’s skull and tugged Remy down for a hungry kiss. "I was mindin’ my own business," the older man replied gruffly when he let Remy go, as close to a sulk as Logan would ever get as he led them out of the mall and into the underground parking.

"Asshole should have kept his nose outta it. C’mon, into the jeep. I have an itch, and you’re gonna scratch it for me when we get home," the Canadian continued, leering hungrily at his lover.

"Remy t’ink you take him fo’ granted," Gambit observed before grinning as he slid into the passenger seat. "Good." He leaned over to kiss Logan again, pressing one of Logan’s hands against his growing arousal.

"Unless you wanna find yourself impaled on the gearshift, you’d better get that ass of yours back in your own seat and buckle up," Logan growled without heat. "I’m not gonna get arrested for public indecency again. Bad enough I nearly had to pop a claw through Iceman to shut him up when Cyke announced to all and sundry at the fuckin’ mansion. Just ‘cause Jeannie was on the rag and pissed at him at the time didn’t mean he had to share with the rest of the damn team."

Remy snickered. "Least you don’t have to worry about that wit’ Remy." He settled back into his seat and fastened his seatbelt before reaching across to lay a hand on Logan’s thigh.

"Darlin’, yer an empath; all you gotta do is let yer shields slip even a little when any o’ the girls are like that, and you take on their mood in a major way. I love ya, Gumbo, really I do, but, dammit, my male lover ain’t supposed to PMS!"

Remy yanked his hand back with a growl. "Go screw yourself, Wolfie, ‘cause you’re not going to be fucking this Cajun anytime soon!"

Logan merely raised an eyebrow and pulled out a cigar, lighting it up and chomping down on the end. The younger man had just proved his point quite well, not that he’d admit it. "Suit yerself. I’ve gone without it b’fore, and I can probably last a month or six without it now," the older mutant replied calmly.

Gambit’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and he pulled out some of his ever-present playing cards, beginning to flip them between his fingers."You sayin’ you want to end this?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. First Logan compared him to a woman, now he seemed to be saying that he didn’t even want sex any more. Remy loved the feral mutant, but that was a lot more than he was willing to put up with.

"Didn’t say that at all, Gumbo," Logan said with an inward sigh. "Still want ya in my bed, still want _you_ , but yer the one who just said we weren’t gonna be havin’ sex anytime soon, remember? I was merely remarking that I can live without it. It’s fantastic; yer the best fuck I’ve had in my memory, as messed up as that is, but I’ll be just as happy holdin’ ya close when we sleep as I would be screwin’ ya into the mattress. Or floor. Or wall. Or desk. Or chair. Or... well, ya get the picture."

Remy blinked, his anger derailed by Wolverine’s unaccustomed eloquence. " _Merde_ ," he sighed. "Can’t even stay mad at you. Just don’t call me a _femme_ again!"

"Never called you a woman in the first place, Gumbo. Just said ya acted like a bitch when ya absorbed their moods. I’m well aware of that bayou snake between yer legs, and I’m rather fond o’ it at that," Logan chuckled. "And don’t get yer tail in a twist over this too. I was merely commenting is all. I like ya any way I get ya, even all moody."

"I’m not moody!" Remy snapped, glaring.

Logan chomped down on his cigar again and adjusted the brim of his cowboy hat just a little lower. Conversations like this one were better left D.O.A., and there was no way he was gonna be the one to continue it. He’d lived a _very_ long time, memories or no memories, and the one thing he’d learned was when to walk away. This was one of those times.

"So, ya get all yer shoppin’ done, or am I gonna get hauled back to that nuthouse again?" he asked, changing the subject.

"All done now," Remy replied, tacitly agreeing with the change of subject since no one was going to win if that argument had gone on. "Got the last gift today."

"Which means we don’t hafta leave the grounds of the mansion again unless a mission comes up. Like the sound o’that. So am I still gonna be goin’ without any? ‘Cause I got a yen t’make love in front of one of the fireplaces late one night. After lockin’ the doors, o’course."

A slow, feline small curled Remy’s lips. "Sounds good t’ Remy. And if anyone picks de lock, we can kill dem."

"Only one who can pick ‘em quietly enough that I can’t hear is you, and yer the one who’s gonna be howling like a banshee under me, so I don’t think we got anythin’ to worry about. An’ I don’t think ole Charlie will take kindly to us killin’ our teammates somehow," Logan chuckled.

"Den dey need to keep out. Dat’s just for us," Gambit replied emphatically.

"So we don’t fuck in one of the main rooms and simply use our suite o’rooms," Wolverine agreed with a grin. "We don’t need t’spice it up with a little risk all the time. Sometimes cuddlin’ in our own bed right after the fact is fun."

"And den I can give you your present wit’out an audience."

Logan colored slightly, thinking of the jeweler’s box he’d given to Xavier to keep an eye on, figuring that the telepath would be the only one that Remy couldn’t circumvent with his snooping. "Ya didn’t hafta get me anything, Cajun; y’know I got everythin’ I want with you."

"All de more reason I wanted to." Remy smiled, his hand going back to Logan’s thigh.

Logan took his hand off the gear stick and threaded his fingers through the younger man’s. "I’m not real good with sayin’ stuff, never have been but... hell, even Cyke says I’m not nearly as psychotic since we got together. It’s ‘cause o’you, ya realize that, right? I’m better with you than I am alone."

Remy smiled slightly. "Love you too," he admitted.

"Good thing ‘cause I’m fuckin’ possessive, and ain’t no one else havin’ ya now that yer mine," Logan growled hotly, his hand leaving Remy’s and coming up to snag the crimson hair at the back of his lover’s neck, yanking him towards Logan for a hot kiss and a nip of sharp teeth despite the fact that he was driving.

"Hurry up," Remy said throatily, his fingers digging into Logan’s thigh where his hand had fallen again when Logan let go of it. "Jus’ remember, you’re mine too."

"No one wants this scarred ol’ bag o’bones but you, Gumbo, so you got no worries there," Logan chuckled. "An’ we don’t want any speedin’ tickets either. I’m likely to kill any cop that tried, and that would kinda defeat the purpose of us getting’ home to get naked, ya know?" the older man continued with a smirk as his hand drifted down to Remy’s lap and began to knead.

"But it don’t mean I hafta keep both hands on the wheel, does it?"

Remy groaned and slouched in his seat, spreading his legs. He turned his head to the side to watch Logan, red eyes hot as they raked over his lover. "You’re in the driver’s seat."

"Just gotta make sure I don’t shift gears too suddenly is all," Logan replied in kind. "Wouldn’t want to send us flyin’ off the road or anything." Hands deftly unbuttoned Remy’s Levis and tugged the zipper down before sliding inside. It was tempting just to slit them open with a claw, but he had to keep his eyes on the road, and Remy still needed to get into the mansion when they got home.

Moaning, Remy writhed, hips rising off the seat to thrust his hard cock into Logan’s hand. "Logan," he gasped, watching Wolverine’s face as the fingers on his erection made him squirm.

"Yup, still here," the Canadian smirked, puffing on the still smoldering weed in his mouth as he calmly navigated the winter roads from the community of Salem Center to the Xavier School for the Gifted, the place both men now called home.

His calloused fingers wrapped around the soft flesh of Remy’s cock and began to pump it in a lazy fashion, wanting to arouse and titillate more than bring the younger man off.

"Tease," Remy accused, _feeling_ Logan’s intentions.

"But you’re so damned cute when you’re flustered and wantin’ it," Logan teased unrepentantly.

" _Cochon_ ," Remy returned without heat, a hand pressing Logan’s against himself. "We go _straight_ to our room when we get there."

Logan made some rude snuffling sounds reminiscent of the barn animal he’d been called and grinned, knowing he’d given away the fact that he knew _that_ particular word at least. Actually Logan spoke French fluently along with Japanese, Russian, Mandarin and a few other languages that he recognized when he heard them.

"Feelin’ yer oats today, ain’t ya, Gumbo, tryin’ t’boss me around like that. May just have t’make ya wait for it just t’spite ya."

Remy just grinned, knowing that once he was naked and wriggling his ass at Logan, his feral mate wouldn’t be able to resist claiming him.

Snorting, Logan continued using the nice, lazy strokes that were driving the younger man out of his mind. One of these days he’d show the brat just how much willpower he really had when he set his mind to it. He just never bothered when he had such a willing slut of a partner to play with.

"Don’t miss de turn," Remy said in a breathless voice, his hips undulating lazily against the seat. "Want you in me."

"Yer gonna have to wait till we get the jeep unloaded," Logan replied immediately. "An’ don’t give me that look; yer the one who went on a shopping binge. Unless you want everyone to go through everything and know what you got them before Christmas morning," the older man continued, barely suppressing his smirk. "Toldja you shoulda had it all done last month like me."

"Remy likes doing his shopping Christmas Eve. It’s fun watchin’ all de people. Besides, everyt’ing was wrapped in the stores. No one’s gonna see what dey got till Remy’s ready."

"Still gotta get ‘em outta the jeep. What if someone else wants to use it?" Logan smirked at last, tightening his grip around the Cajun’s cock infinitesimally, just enough to be felt without any increase in satisfaction.

"Bastard. Fine, we empty de jeep, den you fuck me!"

"Eventually," Logan chuckled, withdrawing his hand from Remy’s cock with one last pat before thumbing the remote to open the gate into the compound. "Best zip up; wouldn’t want Bobby to try and give you an ice condom again if he’s hangin’ outside playing in the snow like usual."

Remy snarled. "Don’t give him any ideas!" He gingerly fastened his jeans, hissing as he brushed his swollen cock, and he growled curses under his breath.

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Logan laughed, "Ya know ya sound like a little cat, hissin’ an spittin’ an tryin’ t’growl. It’s... adorable."

Remy’s eyes narrowed, and he reminded himself that he’d regret it if he blew Logan up. As satisfying as it might sound at the moment. "Remy’s a grown man! ‘Adorable’?" he repeated in a tone of utter disgust.

"Cute even," Logan replied, knowing he was pushing his luck but enjoying the fire that snapped in Remy’s eyes and the electricity that sizzled along his skin.

Remy tossed a card out the window he opened, shattering an innocent tree next to the road.

"Hey, watch it!" came a loud yelp from near the tree just as a barrage of snowballs began to whack the side of the car in an attempt to make it through the open window. "I’m gonna be pickin’ splinters outta my ass before I can de-ice now," Bobby groused in annoyance. "And then bleeding all over the place. Moron."

Logan couldn’t help it. He took his foot off the gas, hit the brake and burst into uncontrolled laughter. It could only happen to Remy; the one tree he decided to explode in a fit of pique was the very tree Bobby had picked to hide behind in order to ambush them when they got out of the car.

Glaring, Remy crossed his arms huffily after making sure that the window was closed so no stray snowballs could fly in. "You goin’ t’ sit dere like some hyena all day, or we goin’ back ta de school?"

Logan continued to chuckle as he put the jeep back into drive and moved behind the building into the garage, parking near the back entrance so they wouldn’t have as far to walk with all their packages. "You’re just so damned.... irresistible when you’re pissed," Logan continued, pausing long enough that Remy would know that _irresistible_ was definitely not his first choice of descriptive.

Eyes narrowing again, Remy sniffed and refused to dignify Logan’s comment with a response. "Some people t’ink dey so funny," he muttered under his breath as he gathered up his shopping bags from the back seat, fingers itching for his cards.

"Some people know they’re in love," Logan replied with a soft growl, coming up behind the taller man and wrapping his arms around Remy’s waist for a possessive hug. "An’ I’ll leave ya alone now, Gumbo, promise. Ain’t my fault you make me feel so... human," he smirked, letting Remy go in order to grab the rest of the packages and shut the jeep’s hatchback.

"Remy never said he wanted to be left alone," the Cajun instantly protested. "I t’ought a ‘nap’ might be a good idea," he leered.

"I didn’t mean that I was goin’ somewhere; I was just sayin... Ah, never mind; you’d make a sane man crazy with your leaps of logic, and I ain’t all that sane t’begin with. Haul that sweet butt o’ yours upstairs so we can ‘nap’, Gumbo. I’m feelin’ real sleepy all of a sudden."

"We goin’ t’ break anoder bed?" Remy smirked. About to say something else, he saw the door open and Bobby Drake come in. His eyes widened, and he hustled Logan toward the stairs and their room, taking care to keep his lover between himself and the Iceman. He didn’t think even Bobby would risk pissing Wolverine off to get at him with a snowball.

~*~ 

"You wanna explain to Charlie or Cyke why we need t’requisition another bed so soon after we got the last one?" Logan grinned, amused by Remy’s quick step to avoid yet another ‘Iceman special’.

"I’ll just blame it on you," Remy laughed, his eyes sparkling mirthfully. "You de feral one." He grinned, knowing that Logan was perfectly well aware that Remy’s empathy pushed him to the same state when they were together.

"I never broke my damn bed before you moved in with me, Gumbo, so try another one. An’ Charlie’s a telepath, remember? He’ll know in a second that it was a mutual thing. You’re such a pain in the ass at times. Seems only fair that I get to be the pain in yours, don’t it?"

"Mmm. You hurt so good," Remy purred.

"Slut," Logan replied fondly, leaning forward to pinch Remy’s ass sharply as they headed down the wing that their rooms were housed in. "For someone who wants t’get fucked, yer takin’ yer sweet time movin’ that ass o’ yers."

A moment later, all that remained of Remy was his taunting laugh as he sprinted down the hall to their suite, his long legs easily covering the distance.

"Yup, a slut," Logan smirked to himself as he continued his leisurely pace, knowing full well that when he got to their bedroom, the Cajun would be naked and waiting for his debauchment to commence.

Remy was equally aware that Logan knew what he was planning, but he didn’t care. Both of them would enjoy the results.

Once he reached their room, he put his bags down out of the way, and he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them around the room just to annoy Logan, who was driven wild by Remy’s indifference to housekeeping. He knelt on the bed after grabbing the lube from the nightstand, and he quickly prepared himself before dropping to all fours. He waited there, ass facing the door and legs spread wide, nearly quivering with eagerness.

"Awh, you get me the nicest presents, babe," Logan chuckled from his position in the doorway, watching Remy wag his cute little ass at him in blatant invitation. "Not in the mood for a little foreplay, hunh? Should I even bother gettin’ undressed, or should I just whip it out and do ya?"

"Whatever you want, just do it _now_!" Remy braced himself with one hand, freeing the other to curl around his cock, brazenly jerking himself off in front of Wolverine to urge him on.

"Suit yerself, darlin’" Logan agreed, unsnapping the button on his jeans and undoing his fly, pushing his pants and underwear down to his hips. Moving to stand behind Remy, the Canadian didn’t even bother to prepare the younger man with a few fingers first, knowing that Remy was just too hot and ready for anything other than straight fucking.

Grabbing Remy’s hips in his hands, Logan found his mark and slammed himself home hard.

Remy cried out, his back arching deeply as Logan buried himself in him. He hadn’t stretched himself much, wanting to feel Logan possess him, and Wolverine was big enough that it _hurt_. But Remy wanted that, and rather than flagging, his erection only grew harder at the almost brutal claiming. He whined softly, his ass pushing back to meet Logan, and he lowered his mental barriers, allowing himself to be overwhelmed by Logan’s lust.

Growling under his breath, Logan’s fingers bit into the pale flesh underneath them, bruising his lover as he kept Remy completely still, a receptacle for his never slacking lust. Not waiting for the younger man to adjust, Logan set a brutal pace, his thighs grinding into the younger man’s, his balls slapping against Remy’s as he pounded into his lover, taking and claiming him.

Remy could only accept what Logan gave him, moaning and fighting to move. His hand moved ever more rapidly on his cock, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. "Logan!" he wailed, frustrated by Logan’s refusal to let him move.

Snarling as his lust spiked, Logan bent and bit hard at the base of Remy’s neck, the feral canine teeth sinking slightly into the younger man’s flesh and breaking the skin enough to draw drops of blood, which Logan then lapped up. "Mine," he growled forcefully as he continued to power into the man beneath him.

Whimpering his agreement, Remy spasmed as he came hard, his arms giving way so only Logan’s bruising grip on his hips and cock in his ass held him up.

A roar of possession and completion erupted out of Logan’s mouth as he thrust harder and faster, holding Remy up as he continued to slake his lust until, with a final bellow, he came as well and collapsed onto the bed next to Remy as he finally softened and pulled out.

"I t’ink you broke me," Remy finally managed to say, still motionless where Logan had dropped him. "Merry Christmas to me!" The smirk was audible in his voice even before he turned his head to see Logan’s grin.

"Merry Christmas to _us_ , darlin’, and a whole whack more of ‘em to come," Logan agreed, pulling Remy close and snuggling down for their ‘mid winter’s nap’.

END


End file.
